


Something Happened

by BasementVampire



Category: The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Nightmares, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thirteen years of Tony's absence, Danny Torrance has a strange nightmare that might just bring him back. The problem is, Danny has no idea what the dream means or how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Happened

_Something happened._

Danny woke with the words on his lips.  His blankets fell away as he sat up, eyes darting frantically around the dark room.  The alarm clock on his nightstand displayed the time: 4:07.  He tried to calm himself from the nightmare he could now no longer remember.  Once his breathing had returned to normal and his heart no longer threatened to hammer its way through his rib cage, he stumbled into the kitchen and filled a cup with cool tap water.

Thirteen years.  That’s how long it had been since he’d seen Tony.  Although his shining had remained after the incident at the Overlook, Tony had seemingly been gone for good.  Until then.

The glass of water shook in his hand.

_Something happened._

Tony’s eyes were blue.  Nothing but blue.

_Something happened._

Crisp, crackling air.  A sharp _click_.  _Something happened.  Something—_

Her face was smeared with blood.  Blood as red as her dress.  _Something happened._ Where was the other diamond earring? 

_Something happened._   The man in the dog costume.  _Something._ Only he wasn’t a dog now, his costume melting and swirling and changing.  _Happened._   He was an ant.  They all were.  _Something happened._   One of them grinned with its disgusting, inhuman mouth.  “Fire will kill anything, doc.”  The voice— _something happened something_ —was his father’s.  Oh God, oh God _something happened something happened something happened something_ —

Water sloshed over the side of the cup.  Danny’s grip loosened and it hit the tile, his scream caught in his throat.  He sank to the floor, not caring which extremities or swatches of flesh ended up atop the broken glass, and stared blankly in front of him; the only thing he heard was those words, over and over.

_Something happened._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I got the idea for this a while back and wrote this somewhat short little piece. I've been considering continuing it and making it a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! And, as always, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
